<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Recovered Past by iwritestories222</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531625">The Recovered Past</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritestories222/pseuds/iwritestories222'>iwritestories222</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Clay | Dream &amp; Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Past Violence, Poor TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Powerful Dream, Powerful technnoblade, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, dream is protective, lmanberg, past trauma, reliving past, sbi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:08:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritestories222/pseuds/iwritestories222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything has been going great in L’manberg. There haven't been any wars for a while and everyone has been getting along. Dream had a change in heart and finally realized that what he was doing was wrong. Dream gave L’manberg their independence under one condition, no government. L’manberg agreed and because of this everything seemed perfect. Even Technoblade moved to L’manberg because the one thing he wanted was finally gone. It was all well until 3 mysterious men in black coats showed up looking for the reigning champion of the Pit, Tommyinnit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>436</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Three Mysterious Men</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677894">let's play a game</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Cinabun/pseuds/Aria_Cinabun">Aria_Cinabun</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just want to start out by saying this work was inspired by "let's play a game" by Aria_Cinabun. I 1000% recommend reading their story because it is one of my favorites. My story only uses the Pit idea from their story but I would still like to give credit to them. Check out their story on ao3 or Wattpad! </p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677894/chapters/67732991</p><p>Check the end notes for other details.</p><p>Word Count: 816 (chapters will be longer in the future I promise)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything has been going great in L’manberg. There haven't been any wars for a while and everyone has been getting along. Dream had a change in heart and finally realized that what he was doing was wrong. Dream gave L’manberg their independence under one condition, no government. L’manberg agreed and because of this everything seemed perfect. Even Technoblade moved to L’manberg because the one thing he wanted was finally gone. It was all well until 3 mysterious men in black coats showed up looking for the reigning champion of the Pit, Tommyinnit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone knows Tommy and his family. Philza, the dad. The twins, Technoblade and Wilbur, well now Ghostbur. And then Tommy the youngest and the most energetic. Everyone also knows that Tommy was adopted around 2 years ago. He has never revealed his past and has only given an “I don’t remember” as an answer. They all know he is lying but know they will never get anything because although Tommy is made for chaos, he is extremely stubborn also. </p>
<p>It was any normal day in L’manberg. Tubbo was caring for his bees, Technoblade was dueling Philza, Niki was busy in her bakery with Eret, Dream was patrolling the borders, and Tommy was running around finding someone to annoy and something to steal. </p>
<p>“HEY TECHNOBITCH COME 1v1 ME INSTEAD OF THE OLD MAN”<br/>“No Tommy, Phil isn’t that old and all you do is complain, go run off and find someone else to annoy” <br/>“Pussy”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Dream was jumping around looking for any intruders around. For some reason, he has a gut feeling that something is going to happen that isn’t supposed to. L’manberg has been doing great without any power and he finally realized what he was trying to do was wrong. He is glad he was able to get closer to all these people and he regrets ever trying to take their power. He is especially glad he got to get closer to Tommy who was actually a really chill kid once you got to know him. </p>
<p>As Dream was finishing up his patrol around L’manberg thinking his gut feeling was wrong after all, he spotted three men wearing long black coats coming towards L’manberg. He has never seen these men before and was curious to why they were coming for his country, as they barely ever get visitors. As they got closer, he took note of the rope and the bandana that was hanging on the men’s sides. He also realized they looked dangerous, which gets him to go investigate. </p>
<p>Dream jumps down from the wall in front of the men, they stop walking but don’t even flinch as Dream pulls out his sword.</p>
<p>“Who are you three?” Dream asks confidently knowing to never show weakness in front of strangers.</p>
<p>“We are not here to fight or to harm anyone, I am guessing this is your country though. Let us through so we can get what we need.” The man in the middle replied.</p>
<p>“Well first off, no this is not my country there is no such thing as government here and only rules that everyone has agreed on and second off you will not be let into these borders unless you tell me what the hell you want!” Dream said with an annoyed tone, which he was because these men were sketchy and he did not like them one bit.</p>
<p>“ We are here to find someone that isn’t where they belong, we would like to speak to the reigning champion of the Pit, Tommyinnit” the middle man answered in a very calm voice which even made Dream shiver a bit.</p>
<p>“What could they possibly want with Tommy, he is just a 16 year old kid with a potty mouth and a whole lot of energy. Also, what the hell is the Pit? Maybe these are some enemies that Tommy made in the past but he has never mentioned them so I don’t know.” Dream thought to himself.</p>
<p>“Fine. I will take you to him under my supervision though, he is not allowed in a room alone with you three unless he says it is okay.” Dream stated in a dull tone, making sure to get the point across that he will settle for no circumstances other than that.</p>
<p>“Fine by us, please just take us to him, you may lead the way.” The man on the right replied in a deep voice that even Dream was surprised about.</p>
<p>Dream was really hoping he wasn’t making a mistake by letting these people in, but Tommy will tell if he needs to remove them by force from this country. Little did Dream know he was about to regret his decision of ever letting these men in, these men were powerful and had a few tricks up their sleeves to get back Tommy that nobody in L’manberg was ready for, not even Technoblade.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Introduction To Tommy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream led the men to Tommy, not expecting to see a fearful Tommy as he looked with horror at the men.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I try to update as much as possible because I know how exciting it is when you are reading a good story and have to wait for the author to update!</p><p>Word Count: 1,094 (longer chapter as promised)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Dream was leading the men to find where Tommy was, he knew they were whispering quietly amongst themselves behind him. He couldn’t make out what they were saying sadly and decided to just ignore it. He actually didn’t know where Tommy was going to be so he was stopping by his house first. </p><p>“Wait here.” Dream told the men and they immediately stopped talking. “Tommmmmmyyyyy are you in here? There are some men outside wanting to talk to you!”</p><p>“OKAYYYY BUT THEY BETTER NOT BE HERE TO KILL ME GIVE ME A SECOND I NEED SOME WATER OR I AM GOING TO DIE OF THIRST” Tommy yelled back. Dream looked back at the men and they had kind smiles up that Dream could tell were fake. He frowned at the sight of them knowing something was wrong. Why would they be looking for Tommyinnit out of all people?</p><p>Tommy opened the door obnoxiously. “Ok, so who needed to see me-” Tommy’s face twisted into horror and shock and he dropped the glass of water he was holding. It looked like he was nearly about to have tears fall out of his eyes. Dream looked at him dumbfounded because he knows Tommy would never ever look this scared or shocked in his life.</p><p>“Hello Tommyinnit, I am sure you remember us. We are not here to harm you but it is time to come back. We are losing money and the crowd wants the reigning champion back, so will you come with us the easy way or the hard way.” The man in the middle said with his expression changing dark as the men on the side pulled out the rope.</p><p>Dream looked at Tommy who was speechless and looked terrified and even had tears streaming down his face. “What the hell? You can’t do that! Over my dead body! You can’t just take a kid that's literally kidnapping and he is terrified of you guys as you can see. There is no way you are taking him now get out of this country before your blood will be shed.” Dream said angrily, taking his sword out. All of a sudden his sword was tossed aside by one of the men moving his wrist, doing some kind of magic.</p><p>“Listen here young man, I am sadly not allowed to kill you even though I would love to watch you suffer in agony. You don’t want this kid around, he is dangerous and we are here to take him to where he belongs, the Pit. I understand that you are stubborn and won’t let us have him at the moment but mark my words we will be back leaving with Tommyinnit. Goodbye for now and see you soon.” The man said softly as he turned away. “As for you Tommyinnit, say your goodbyes because this time you won’t be able to escape us.”</p><p>Dream was shell-shocked after what just happened. Magic hasn’t been done in centuries and he thought it was banned in all nations a long time ago. How did they defeat him with just a flick of the wrist? After a few more seconds of standing there, he remembered Tommy. He looked back over to Tommy who still hadn't moved and still looked just as terrified. He looked like he was about to break down and sob, which then ended up happening. Dream rushed over to Tommy to stop him from falling into the glass.</p><p>“Whoa hold on there Tommy there is glass everywhere...ahhh…. okay okay okay. You don’t need to say anything now just-” Dream said as he picked up the sobbing child. Whoever those men were did something to Tommy but he can’t focus on that right now, he needs to focus on getting Tommy to safety and to calm him down. He needs to contact Philza and Technoblade immediately. Tommy passed out from exhaustion and layed limp in Dream’s arms. He quickly rushed to lay Tommy down on the couch and pulled out his communicator quickly. </p><p>To Technoblade/ Philza: Come to Tommy’s house immediately. Something happened and he is passed out on the couch. Careful of the glass in the doorway but get here as soon as possible.</p><p>Philza to Dream: What happened? Techno and I are on our way now.</p><p>To Technoblade/ Philza: I will explain when you guys get here.</p><p>Dream put his communicator down and felt Tommy’s forehead, which was burning. He quickly got a wet cloth from the sink and placed it on his forehead, he then waited for Technoblade and Philza to come. </p><p>“Who were those men, why do they want to kidnap Tommy. What is the Pit? Philza probably has the answers, it’s Tommy’s family after all. No need to panic right now they will know who those people were, Right?” Dream thought to himself. He then heard Philza and Technoblade arrive.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Tommy POV of the meeting with the three men</p><p> </p><p>“Tommmmmmyyyyy are you in here? There are some men outside wanting to talk to you!” Tommy heard Dream call out to him.</p><p>“OKAYYYY BUT THEY BETTER NOT BE HERE TO KILL ME GIVE ME A SECOND I NEED SOME WATER OR I AM GOING TO DIE OF THIRST” Tommy yelled back knowing it's probably some villagers he pissed off. However that was not the case, not even near it.</p><p>“Ok so who needed to see me-” Tommy couldn’t believe his eyes. He doesn’t remember dropping the glass of water he had onto the ground. He couldn’t think. He couldn’t see. He couldn’t breathe. </p><p>“How did they find me? It’s been years! This is a nightmare I will wake up to soon. Is Dream giving me to them? I can’t go back to the Pit. Please no. Why are they here? How did they find me? Please let this be a nightmare.” Tommy’s thoughts were running wild. He heard the men and Dream start speaking but he couldn’t focus or even understand what they were saying, it was all too much. He snapped out of it when he saw Dream’s sword get flung to the ground. He didn’t know how to process this nightmare. He still couldn’t make out the words being said other than “As for you Tommyinnit, say your goodbyes because this time you won’t be able to escape us.”</p><p>Tommy broke down at that second, not even caring Dream was standing right by him looking at the mess that he is at the moment. He then starts to get dizzy and he remembers getting caught before everything went dark.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Pit?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream tells Technoblade and Philza about the three men and makes an announcement to L'manberg about them, seeing if anyone knew anything about what was going on.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy this chapter! I didn't have much time to proofread it so hopefully, the grammar isn't too bad.</p><p>Word Count: 1008</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Technoblade and Philza rushed over to Tommy’s house. He might be annoying but they would protect him with their life. They think he might have fallen and broken something like usual but when they arrived to see Dream with a look of worry on his face and Tommy completely unmoving and passed out on the couch, they knew something bad happened.</p><p>“Dream what happened? Why is Tommy passed out?” Philza asked slowly as he walked up to a chair because he could tell this was going to be a long story. Technoblade followed him wondering the same thing and sat in a chair near him facing Dream. </p><p>Dream took a deep breath because he hated not knowing what was going on and knew he needed to control his anger towards the three men.</p><p>“I was doing some extra patrolling because I had a gut feeling something was wrong, and I was right. I saw three men in the distance walking towards L’manberg, before they got to our boundaries I stopped them and asked who they were. They said they were looking for ‘Tommyinnit reigning champion of the Pit.’ I don’t know what the Pit means so I was hoping you guys did?” Dream looked towards Technoblade and Philza and they only looked just as confused.</p><p>“Anyway, I took the men to see Tommy thinking they were just enemies Tommy made in the past and they want some kind of revenge, which I would stop if it involved hurting Tommy. But then when Tommy looked at them he completely broke down. He dropped his glass as you saw in the front door and he didn’t move and his face was just full of horror. I have never seen someone more terrified in my life, he was on the verge of tears.” </p><p>“Whoa whoa whoa, that does not sound like Tommy at all. He is stubborn, he would never even cry in front of Tubbo. Who are these men?” Technoblade asked standing up and pacing to keep the voices down in his head.</p><p>“I am getting to that. The men then said they were going to take Tommy back, forcefully or not, and literally pulled out a rope to show Tommy that they weren’t fooling around. I then of course took out my sword to scare the men away because no way they are taking Tommy, that's kidnapping! And he sure didn’t look like he wanted to go with them. He never spoke or moved from his position. But here's the catch, Philza, they have magic. The men have magic. I thought that was banned and long gone!” Dream said quickly because even telling the story is stressing him out. </p><p>When Dream said that, Technoblade immediately stopped pacing and looked towards Philza. Philza was shocked and had a very dark expression. “Magic is banned and the last of it was centuries ago. We need to find out who these men are. Where are they?” Philza said darkly.</p><p>“I don’t know! They started walking towards the exit and I would have followed them but Tommy nearly passed out right into the glass so I had to take care of him. He is burning up and still hasn’t moved. I can go out and find the men if you want?” Dream asked, knowing they probably wanted to stay with their son/little brother.</p><p>“Yes please Dream, Technoblade and I will stay with Tommy so when he wakes up he is with familiar faces,” Philza said as he stood to sit next to Tommy’s passed out body. Technoblade still was standing there thinking hard about who knows what, the voices are probably screaming. Dream nodded and walked out the door, stepping over the glass for his hunt for the men who dare threaten Tommy’s safety. </p><p>--- </p><p>It has been 3 hours and Dream still hasn’t found any sign of them in L’manberg, which might be a good thing because it gives him time to warn everyone about the men. He walked towards the stage where they tried executing Technoblade, which of course they failed but A for effort. He then sat down in the chair and pulled out his communicator.</p><p>To Everyone from Dream: Everyone report to the festival grounds immediately! Huge announcement to make so please come as soon as you can. This is important, be here in less than 5 minutes.</p><p>Already people were beginning to arrive with looks of confusion on their faces. There were never announcements where everyone had to be in one place and this seemed like an emergency, something that hasn’t happened in a long time. Everyone except Tommy, Philza, and Technoblade were there in less than 2 minutes.</p><p>“Hello everyone, I know you must all be worried because we haven’t had any emergencies for a long time but this one is important so I want all of your attention. There are three dangerous men in long black coats threatening our country so if you ever see them around even if they are just walking, report to Philza, Technoblade, or I as soon as you can. Do not approach them. They are very dangerous and it is important we are all safe. Just be on the lookout please because not even I know what they are capable of. Any questions?” Dream said sternly, making sure everyone knew he wasn’t fooling around.</p><p>“Who are the men and why are they here?” Niki asked, with a scared look on her face.</p><p>“I am not for sure, all I can tell you is that they are dangerous. That reminds me, has anyone heard of the Pit? If you do know something about it, come and talk to me if not you are free to leave.” Dream asked, looking directly at Tubbo, if anyone were to know what the Pit was it would be Tubbo. Tubbo’s face changed from calm to shocked and he quickly moved away from the crowd and back to his house. Of course, Dream chased after him, ready to get any information out of Tubbo as he can.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. What does Tubbo know?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tubbo talks about what he knows of Tommy's past, leading to them realizing that there is a whole lot more to Tommy than they think there is.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy this chapter! Leave any comments down below, I haven't been proofreading so sorry if there are many mistakes!</p><p>Word Count: 1097</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Technoblade and Philza were worried, which they never are. Magic was banned a long time ago and it is impossible to have magic now so who are these men. They have been waiting for Tommy to wake up but all he has done is move a bit but has no signs of even being close to waking up. </p><p>“What do we do Phil! These men have magic, how will we be able to defeat them? Not even I can do much against something as powerful as that!” Technoblade said with a frustrated growl.</p><p>“Techno, I am just as confused as you are. What could they possibly want with Tommy?! He is just a kid, I know we don’t know about his past but he has no choice but to answer all our questions when he wakes up so just be patient for that. Please try to not get too angry, Dream will find them. They probably aren't as powerful as you think they are.” Philza said, knowing anyone who threatens Techno or his family is dead, but this time it might be different. Philza doesn’t know how capable these men are. Technoblade sighed and looked towards Tommy who was moving a bit in his sleep, almost like he was having a nightmare.</p><p>“You’re annoying Tommy but you are still my brother, I hope you are okay,” Technoblade whispered more to himself. Philza pretended not to hear, knowing that would embarrass Technoblade, the emotionless blood god. </p><p>--</p><p>Tubbo was walking quickly home. Tommy told him a bit about the Pit and made Tubbo swear on his life to never tell anyone about it. He knows Dream will ask him about it and he isn’t good at keeping secrets so he needs to hide fast. He sees Dream behind him so he starts breaking into a fast walk. </p><p>“TUBBO! Get over here now!” Dream yelled to Tubbo. Instead of listening, Tubbo broke out into a sprint. He isn’t the most athletic person so Dream caught up to him in seconds.</p><p>“Tubbo, why are you running from me?” Dream asked with a bit of an angry face.</p><p>“Oh um, I thought we were playing tag? Are we not? My mistake, I will be on my way now.” Tubbo said quietly knowing he won’t be getting out of this. He started walking away but felt a firm grasp on his arm.</p><p>“Tubbo, come with me.” Dream said as he started dragging Tubbo by the arm.</p><p>“What the hell Dream? I am not going with you, I am going home. This is kidnapping! You are taking me against my will. Somebody hel-” Tubbo yelled as Dream picked him up and put him over his shoulder. Tubbo didn’t even fight back knowing if Tommy wasn’t even able to escape this position, he would have 0 chance.<br/>“Just shut up Tubbo, we have a lot to discuss.” Dream said as he walked towards Tommy’s house as if he didn’t have a teenager over his shoulder. </p><p>--</p><p>Dream and Tubbo finally arrived at Tommy’s house. Tubbo began struggling after a while because he got bored, but Dream didn’t even budge. Tubbo immediately stopped when he saw Tommy passed out with Philza and Technoblade staring at him.</p><p>“I wasn’t able to find the men but Tubbo knows something that is important, but he won’t tell me so maybe seeing his passed out friend might do something.” Dream said to Philza and Techno.</p><p>“Let me down already, I can walk you know, and is Tommy okay?” Tubbo asked. Dream set him down and right when he did that he went over to see his best friend.</p><p>“He has been passed out for a couple of hours, he should be waking up soon though. Now Tubbo, is there something you want to tell us?” Philza asked nicely, knowing Tubbo doesn’t work well under pressure and stress.</p><p>“No, what do you want to know? If it is about a Pit no clue sorry! Tell me when Tommy wakes up, bye!” Tubbo said as he walked away from Tommy and to the door. Dream locked the door and stood in front of it crossing his arms. “Guys I seriously don’t know anything! Let me go home, Dream!”</p><p>“Tubbo I saw your face as I talked about the Pit! You know something and it is important that we also know that something. Don’t even try denying it.” Dream sternly said.</p><p>“Listen okay, maybe I do know a few things but barely anything that would help you. Tommy made me swear on my life I didn’t tell anyone so I would be breaking his trust right now and I can’t do that to my best friend!” Tubbo said in a worried tone as he looked at his best friend moving around in his sleep.</p><p>To Tubbo’s surprise, Technoblade answered, “ Tubbo, look at your best friend. He passed out from just seeing a few people. Whoever those men were have triggered some kind of trauma in Tommy that we want to help him with. We can't help him unless we know what is going on, so please, just tell us everything you know.” Tubbo was a bit shocked by that because he heard the emotion in Techno’s voice, something he has never heard before.</p><p>Tubbo gulped, “As I said, I don’t know much but since I don’t want Tommy to be hurt, I will tell you everything I know.”</p><p>“Thank you Tubbo, come sit here,” Philza said as he got up from his seat next to Tommy. Tubbo slowly walked over and sat down and thought for a second.</p><p>“Well to start off, Tommy didn’t tell me much about the Pit. It seemed like he really didn’t want to talk about it and I never pushed him on it. It was where he was before he got adopted by you guys. Apparently, he grew up there and he said it wasn’t the best place to be’. Maybe he came from an abusive household? He never really told anyone about his past, not even me. That is all I know though, sorry I can’t be much more of a help.” Tubbo said with a worried tone.</p><p>“It is okay, Tubbo. That was still very helpful, you may leave now” Philza said nicely, glad Tubbo was a good enough friend to tell them all the information he knows. Tubbo nodded and got up from his seat and walked out the door. Dream, Techno, and Philza looked at Tommy now wondering who really is Tommyinnit. Right as they thought that, he started to stir awake.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Tommy?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>:)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream, Technoblade, and Philza all gathered around Tommy as he began peeling his eyes open. They made sure not to stand too close, they didn’t want to freak him out of course but close enough to where he could at least see them. All of a sudden, Tommy jumped up with the same horror on his face as he did when he saw the three men.</p><p>“DREAM! Please don’t give me to them, please please please. I just got back. I swear I thought I was hidden enough I swear! Just please i will do anything you can lock me away forever just please don't make me go back to them please.” Tommy sobbed as he jumped into Dream’s arms. Dream just looked up to Technoblade and Philza while rubbing Tommy’s back not knowing how to react. They had the same dumbfounded expression on as well.</p><p>“Tommy it is okay, I won’t let you go with those men. It is just Technoblade and Philza with us. We will protect you okay, you don’t need to worry or freak out we are right here. Let’s sit down and get you some water.” Dream said softly as Tommy’s sobs started to settle down. Techno got him some water in record time. Dream sat down slowly with Tommy letting him lean in next to him. Techno gave Tommy the water and he drank it slowly. After he was finished he looked at all the faces looking down at him.</p><p>“Hey Tommy, I understand that you don’t want to talk about it, but you need to tell us who those men were. I can tell they are powerful people and we need to know why they are here for you.” Philza said softly.</p><p>“They are nobody. I just overreacted. I didn’t expect them and they just took me by surprise. I didn’t think they would be here, that's all.” Tommy mumbled as he tried to get up, only to be pulled into a tight embrace by Dream. It was half comfort and half not letting him leave kind of hug.</p><p>“Tommy it was more than that. Just tell us-” Dream starts.</p><p>“No, it isn’t more than that. I just didn’t expect them. Now let me go. I have things to do.” Tommy said. This time Dream let him go, only to be stopped by Technoblade.</p><p>“Tommy listen, I am your older brother and it is my responsibility to keep you safe. I can’t keep you safe if I don’t know who those men are. They even scare me a bit. They can do things that I didn’t even know were possible. So please Tommy don’t let your stubbornness get in the way because this is important for your own safety.”</p><p>“No Techno, there is no more to it. Bye” </p><p>As Tommy stormed upstairs to his room, the three of them gave looks to each other knowing this was going to be a whole lot harder than they thought.</p><p>“What do we do Philza, we know he won’t say anything. Whatever happened he does not want to talk about it.” Dream said coldly as he was getting frustrated. </p><p>“I don’t know, let's give him an hour to cool down. It looked like Technoblade was the closest to getting anything out so Techno could you try to get some information out of him later?”</p><p>“Yeah, of course. I will head to Niki’s bakery now to see if I can bribe him with sweets.” Techno said as he walked out the door.</p><p>“I really hope you are okay Tommy” Dream thought to himself as he sat on the couch waiting for Tommy to calm down.</p><p>---</p><p>After an hour, Technoblade came back with some sweets. Dream and Philza were on the couch anxious to talk to Tommy again.</p><p>“Should I go up now and see him? I bought his favorite cupcakes and Niki made some extra just as good luck. She probably knew these were for Tommy.” Technoblade said as he removed his cape.</p><p>“Yes, tell us how it goes after. Please try your best to have some emotion.” Philza said calmly. </p><p>“Yeah Techno, good luck.” </p><p>Technoblade nodded at Dream and Philza and then went upstairs. He took a deep breath before knocking on Tommy’s door. “Tommy? Will you please let me in, I think we should talk. I got your favorite sweets from Niki’s bakery! She even gave me some extra”</p><p>No response.</p><p>“Tommy? I am opening the door.” </p><p>As Techno opened the door he yelled for Dream and Philza. Instead of Tommy he found a broken window that was definitely broken from the outside. How did Dream and Philza not hear this?</p><p>“Technoblade what's wrong-” Dream said as he entered Tommy’s room to see a broken window and no sign of Tommy.</p><p>“I think we all know what happened,” Philza said darkly. After a minute of looking for any other clues all of their communicators dinged.</p><p> </p><p>To Everyone from Anonymous: Hello citizens of L’manberg! Please meet as the festival grounds by the stage! This is important so I advise you come now or we will find you. Be here in less than 3 minutes! We have much to discuss!</p><p> </p><p>Dream, Technoblade, and Philza all looked at each other with the same angry looks. At least now they know where Tommy will be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. We need a plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy is taken. What will everyone else do?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Technoblade, Dream, and Philza quickly went to the festival grounds to come to a horrible sight. There was already a crowd of people with shocked looks on their faces. The middle man was sitting in the chair smiling while the other two stood to the sides. The reason everyone had many looks of worry is that Tommy was tied up and gagged struggling as hard as he could. This pissed off Dream, Techno, and Philza and they made their way to the front of the crowd quickly before they were stopped by an invisible wall. </p><p>“Hello everyone! I am sure you don’t know who I am so I will introduce myself. I am the co-leader of the Pit! A place where we raise children to fight for their lives in a 1v1 situation.” The middle man said as he got up and started walking towards Tommy.</p><p>“Tommyinnit here was the first and only one who has been able to escape us and it will not happen again,” The middle man said as he grabbed Tommy’s chin to force him to look up at him. “He is known as the reigning champion and the crowd wants him back. So if you excuse us, we will be taking him back.” The man then let go of Tommy’s face. He had stopped struggling and just looked down at the floor.</p><p>“You can’t do that! That is kidnapping. Tommy belongs here, give him back,” Niki yelled as tears started streaming down her face.</p><p>“He is my best friend, you can’t take him away, that's illegal! Tommy, you will be okay!” Tubbo yelled as he was crying into Eret’s side. Eret didn’t even know how to react. There was a lot more angry yelling from others but Dream, Techno, and Philza were silent. Nobody has ever seen them with that much anger in their looks.</p><p>“Now, I know there would be some disagreements with the terms we have put ahead which is why I have brought you all here today. Nobody will bother us while we walk out here with Tommyinnit. If you do I will burn down this place with just the snap of my fingers… like this'' The middle man snapped his finger and all of a sudden Niki’s bakery was on fire.</p><p>“WHAT THE HELL” Niki screamed as she ran to her bakery only for all the flames to be stopped.</p><p>“As you can see, I have the power to put everything on fire and to take the fire away with just a snap of my finger. Do not mess with me. I will be putting down this wall now if any of you try to come up on stage, I will harm the boy.” As the man said that, the other two men untied Tommy from the pole and took a hold of both his arms, and started dragging him. The men and Tommy started making their way around the crowd while everyone just stood there with sad expressions. Nobody is used to seeing Tommy like this. Before they left L’manberg, the middle man turned to Dream, Philza, and Techno. “I know you will follow me to get your boy back. Here is some advice, don’t! He escaped once and he will not be escaping again. My suggestion is you move on with your lives as he belongs in the Pit. Do not come looking for us or there will be consequences. Good day, and thank you for letting me get what I want.”</p><p>Everyone watched as they forced Tommy into the back of a car and then watched as the men drove off, leaving no car prints on their trail. They all turned to Dream, looking for what to do. </p><p>“Everyone stay calm. I know they said to just move on but we will not be doing that. Techno and I will be going to find him and we will bring him back home safely. For now, everyone go home and recover for a bit because I know what we just saw was something that was not easy. Thank you, and Tubbo stick around for a bit.” Dream said trying to sound as calm as possible to not freak everyone out more than they already are. Tubbo ran over into Dream’s arms crying.</p><p>“Dream, he will be okay right. Please tell me he will be okay. I need him back, I can’t live without him Dream.” Tubbo said as Dream rubbed reassuring circles on his back.</p><p>“It is okay Tubbo, Technoblade and I will go find him. I can’t tell you that we will bring him back unharmed but Tommy is a very strong boy. Besides, he might annoy them so much they will let him go!” Dream said as Tubbo started giggling a little, knowing how annoying Tommy can be. “Go off with Niki and help her with the bakery. We have a lot to discuss so keep yourself busy.” Dream said as Tubbo peeled away from his arms. Tubbo nodded and walked off sadly to go find Niki.</p><p>“We have a lot to talk about before we set off so let's go to my base,” Techno said. They were all worried for Tommy and were hoping he was okay.</p><p>---</p><p>Tommy POV of the kidnapping</p><p>Tommy walked up the stairs quickly and closed the door to his room. They weren’t supposed to ever know about his past. Now that the Pit leaders were here to take him back, he knew he had to say something to them. Even Technoblade showed emotion to him, which has never happened! Tommy decided to wait a couple of minutes before going down, what a mistake that was. Before he could even react the window broke and two men grabbed him and covered his mouth before he could scream.</p><p>“Listen up Tommyinnit, as we said we are here to take you back. You aren’t escaping again. We will let you see your friends one more time though, as a gift for you getting us so much money.” The man said as Tommy tried to make any noise and struggle out of the grip the men had on him. They then pulled out the rope and tied him up so there was no chance of him escaping and they gagged him so he wouldn’t make a noise. Tommy felt like giving up and accepting what was happening to him, but he knows he is better than this. He gets a good kick on the man on his left which ended up with a strong grip on his jaw.</p><p>“I am not allowed to bring harm to you, but don’t think that will be a rule forever so watch it.” The man on the left said as the middle man smiled at him. They dragged him out the window and made sure to avoid all people. There is one thing that is a downside to their magic though, they can’t see the friendly ghost asking why they are being mean to Tommy. They don’t see the Ghost put a tracker on the middle man. As Philza told the Ghost, ‘If you ever see a mean man, put this tracker on them so we can find them and make sure he isn’t mean again.’ The only one who can see this is Tommy, who knows even the tracker won't save him from his doom.</p><p> </p><p>*time switch to the festival*</p><p> </p><p>Tommy doesn’t really know what's happening. He has been tied to a pole for a while now and really just wants to be home with his family. He knows what the Pit is like and doesn’t want to go back. That place is cruel and he really doesn’t want to go back. He starts struggling again not wanting to look weak, but then everyone starts showing up which makes him struggle even more. He can’t look like this in front of everyone. He can’t focus on anything and is only struggling until his jaw is forced up. He can’t make out what they are saying because he is panicked. Everyone is looking at him with pity. </p><p>Eventually, he stops struggling, giving up because he knows he is screwed. He really hopes Ghostbur tells them about the tracker so he can be saved. He knows that even if Ghostbur does tell them, he won’t be able to escape. They take him off the pole and start dragging him away. He can barely look up at his friends knowing they will be disappointed in him for not being able to escape. They drag him out of L’manberg and put him into the back of the car. He starts closing his eyes, too tired from all the stress and struggling. He is then out cold, the last thing he sees is a smiling man down at him knowing they got exactly what they wanted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Technoblade and Dream discuss a plan and also find out about what Ghostbur did</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Now that I am done with all that writing, we can finally get into what Tommy's past was really like! I promise I will update daily and post as much as I can. I will never try to leave you on a cliffhanger for too long. Over 700 hits in one day is just insane and I thank you all so much! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where do we even start, Dream! We have no leads at all to where he is and I can’t find information about the Pit anywhere!” Techno announced with anger and frustration in his voice.</p><p>“I know you are frustrated Techno, let’s take a break. Ghostbur will be coming by soon anyway, he said he was bored and wanted people to talk to.” Dream said with a tired voice, wanting to keep calm for Techno’s sake. Ghostbur then floated through the door with a smile on his face as always.</p><p>“Hi, Techno! Hi Dream! You guys look sad, please have some blue!”</p><p>“Thanks, Ghostbur, but I don’t really want any.”</p><p>“That’s okay! What about you, Dream?”</p><p>“I will take some blue, thanks Ghostbur”</p><p>“No problem Dream. I have a story to tell you, but it is a bit sad!”</p><p>“Let’s go on the couch for this one, I already know this is going to be a long one,” Techno muttered quietly as he and the other two walked over to the couch.</p><p>“Well anyway! I saw these men being really mean to Tommy! They had him tied up and gagged so he couldn’t speak. It made me really sad and when I tried talking to them asking why they were being mean they ignored me!” Ghostbur started. This immediately got Dream and Techno’s attention. “It was so very mean, I even offered them blue and they acted like they couldn’t see me. I put a tracker on one of them because I remembered Philza saying something about putting a tracker on bad men so he could make sure the men aren’t mean anymore!” </p><p>“YOU WHAT!” Dream and Technoblade shouted at the same time.</p><p>“I put a tracker on one of the men because they were being mean, you guys need new ears! Look here the man goes now. I wonder if Philza is off telling him to stop being mean. Where is Tommy? I want to see him.” Ghostbur said in a cheery tone. Technoblade took the device out of Ghostbur’s hands and almost wanted to cry at the fact that Ghostbur wasn’t lying, they now knew exactly where Tommy was.</p><p>“Ghostbur, you are amazing! Tommy isn’t here right now he is with that mean man, good job putting a tracker on him! I am going to go get you so much blue you can keep. For now, Techno and I are going to go save Tommy from that mean man. Can you keep watch of Tommy’s animals please while we are gone?” Dream said in an excited tone. Ghostbur was always happy but never knew what was going on and he never expected him to be the one to find where Tommy is. </p><p>“Of course! I would be happy to! Bye now!” Ghostbur said as he floated away to see Tommy’s cow.</p><p>“Technoblade, go get Philza so we can make a plan immediately. This is going to be a long journey and not an easy one I bet. Philza knows he has to stay here to watch over L’manberg, but I need to make sure he knows everything.” Dream told Techno, who nodded in response. After Techno left to get Phil, Dream mentally prepared himself for what was to come. He would get back Tommy even if he lost all his lives in the process and he is sure Techno feels the same way. He knew this was going to be the hardest mission he has ever had but he also knows he is teamed with Technoblade, the best of the best. </p><p> </p><p>*time skip to when Technoblade gets Phil and they all meet up to discuss a plan*</p><p> </p><p>“Philza I know you wish you could come with us on the journey, but I know you know that you need to stay here to protect L’manberg. I wish you could come with us also, but someone strong needs to stay here.” Dream said to Phil with a sad look in his eyes knowing it must be hard not getting to go after your son to save him.</p><p>“It is okay Dream, I understand. I wish I could come too but I will get to be the one waiting here for Tommy even he comes home. I wish you and Techno luck and I hope Tommy will be okay.” Phil stated. It was obvious he had a sad look in his eyes but Technoblade and Dream knew better than to say something.</p><p>“Well, I need to go find Tubbo. He has been having a very hard time. Make sure to say goodbye to me before you leave.” Phil said as he walked out the door.</p><p>“Will do!” Techno and Dream said.</p><p>“Anyway, Dream we need to think of some kind of plan. I don’t think we can just ask for Tommy. I expect him to be in some kind of secured area.”</p><p>“I know Techno, that is why I think we need to sneak in. When Tommy first met the men, they mentioned something about a crowd wanting him back. I think our best bet is to sneak in with the crowd.” </p><p>“You’re right, this way we can see what the Pit even really is and we can see where they take Tommy. Good idea mate, but I hope you know we can’t walk in there with our masks, we will be recognized immediately.” Techno grumbled. Luckily, Techno had his pig mask on this whole time so the men never got to see his face. Dream on the other hand hasn’t even let his best friend George see his face! </p><p>“Well, we will figure it out when we get there. For now, let’s get our inventory full. They have been driving for around 3 hours, only making a couple of stops. We still have a lot of driving to do ourselves and I say we leave tomorrow morning so we can get a good sleep. Don’t you agree?” Dream replied trying to act as not annoyed as he can. He was not looking forward to showing his face but for Tommy, he would do it.</p><p>“As much as I want to leave now, it is better to have our energy up if we run into any problems tomorrow. Would you like to stay here for the night or go back to your house?” Techno asked.</p><p>“I think I will go back to my house for the night. Thanks though! Goodnight Blade, see you tomorrow.”</p><p>“Night Dream!”</p><p>Everyone in L’manberg had trouble sleeping that night. They are all worried for Tommy and hope he is okay. They believe Technoblade and Dream can get them back so eventually, everyone falls into some sort of sleep even if it isn’t the most restless night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. New Journey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy arrives at the Pit; Techno and Dream are on their way to save him</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Good morning everyone! Technoblade and I will be off to go find Tommy snd bring him home safely. Philza will be staying here to watch over and make sure nothing bad happens while we are gone so if you need help with anything make sure to ask him. We will probably be gone for a while, but I can promise you we will return home. Goodbye for now and we will see you when we can.” Dream announced to all the people early in the morning. </p><p>“Dream I am ready when you are, got my inventory stacked so we will be good.” Technoblade quietly said to Dream, not wanting any attention drawn to him.</p><p>“Yeah Techno, let’s go say goodbye to a few people, and then we will leave.” Techno nodded to that and went off to find Ghostbur and Philza because those were the only people he really talked to on a daily basis. Tubbo ran up to Dream and nearly tackled him.</p><p>“Dream promise me you will bring Tommy back safely,” Tubbo whispered to him as he quietly cried.</p><p>“Tubbo, I don’t know how hurt Tommy might be but I can promise you I will bring him back.”</p><p>“Good luck Dream and please come home soon.”</p><p>“I will Tubbo, I will” </p><p>After saying goodbye to a few more people, Dream got in the driver’s seat and started to drive in the direction Tommy was taken, Technoblade sat next to him tracking their location. It was going to be a full day of driving but it was going to be worth it in the end.</p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Tommy woke up in the back of the car just like where he was placed. He looked around and realized they were all sitting in the front. His arms and legs were tied to the sides of the seat, but he didn’t have a gag anymore. They weren’t lying when they said it was going to be a lot harder to escape. He probably won’t escape anyway, he should take this time to mentally prepare himself for the Pit.</p><p>“Hello Tommyinnit, glad you’re awake. We have been driving for quite some time now.” One of the men said as he turned back to look at Tommy.</p><p>“Yeah yeah, what do you want,” Tommy responded trying to sound as bored as possible when really he was just panicking.</p><p>“Well as you probably suspected, you will be fighting in the Pit again. I am sure you can beat every single person in there, which is why we needed your return. We need someone with skill and that someone is you. You better kill them each time, because you know what happens when you don’t and I know we don’t want to go back to that.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy sighed, remembering what happens when he doesn’t kill them.</p><p>I knocked them out! That is basically killing them!</p><p>No, it is not, since you didn’t kill them now you get to see us kill 5 more of your “friends”</p><p>Please don’t please please please</p><p>Shut up before I make it 6 </p><p>Tommy quickly shook his head, trying to can the flashback out of his mind. “I don’t want to go back, I made a life there I don’t belong in the Pit and nobody there right now does either.”</p><p>“Well I would love to talk more with you, but we are here. Be good and we won’t run into any trouble. We will get you situated in your own room, but first I think we should pay a visit to our leader, don’t you agree.”</p><p>Tommy couldn’t hide the scared expression on his face. The leader is a horrible man who will be pissed at Tommy forever leaving. Tommy starts struggling but it does nothing. He got the ropes taken off but they were replaced with chains. They then started dragging him into the horrible place. He really wished he was with his family right now. </p><p>--</p><p>“Dream, they have stopped moving for a while now, looks like they are at the Pit now. Let’s pull over for a bit so we can get prepared.” Technoblade said as he studied the device he was using to track the man. Dream nodded and pulled over.</p><p>“Dream, I know you are going to hate this but we need to go to a hotel or something, it is getting late. If we get a good night’s sleep we will make it to town before 12 tomorrow.” </p><p>“Okay, where is the nearest one?”</p><p>“To our left.”</p><p>“Got it.”</p><p>Dream pulled out from the side of the road and they sat in comfortable silence for a while, both thinking about Tommy. They know tomorrow will be good though and they can figure everything out on how to get Tommy back. They both hope he is okay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The leader?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy meets the leader again</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for barely any updates, got this long chapter out for you guys though</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy always thought of himself as a big man. At the moment though, he thinks he is the opposite. It is like reliving a nightmare that he has already been through. Getting dragged to the person he is scared of most is not something he was looking forward to. He honestly just wanted to die at this point. Before he could think anymore he recognized the big doors of the leader’s office. He gulped nervously, this wasn’t going to go well.</p><p>They dragged Tommy in and tied him to a chair making it nearly impossible for him to struggle. Not like he was going to try anyway, he knew he was doomed anyway. He then heard a familiar voice that he never wanted to hear again.</p><p>“Hello, Tommyinnit! Welcome back, I am so glad you could make it. So sorry we had to drag you here, but knowing you… you wouldn’t be cooperative. That’s all good though! What matters is you are here now. Now please let me catch you up! The pit is the same as when you escaped from it, but of course, there are new people. All the others you used to know have died off, but you know that’s fine. I already know you are better than these people. You give them false hope all to take it away. That is why you are back here. Fun right?” The leader said, Tommy just looked at the floor really wanting to die.</p><p>“No response… sad. I would usually punish you for trying to escape as you have one hundred times before but since you succeeded you will get no punishment. I am very impressed that you were able to escape, very impressed indeed. For that, you will get a wonderful room to stay in! Of course, it is very very secure and there is no way you can escape but it is better than your old room! I will let you get situated, goodbye TommyInnit, I will be checking in with you in a couple of hours.”  The leader smugly said. Tommy wanted to curse the guy out but knew to keep his mouth shut. They took him out of the chair and dragged him to a room with huge doors. He saw cameras everywhere outside of it. They took his chains off of him and pushed him into the room before locking the door three times. Tommy didn’t even try to push the door open, he knew he was stuck here so he might as well look around.</p><p>Turns out the room wasn’t bad at all, it was actually pretty nice. It was better than the rooms the other Pit members for sure. There was a huge bed in the middle of the room with two windows to the side of it. There was a bathroom to the side where there were many medical supplies. At the Pit, each room had a bathroom with many medical supplies because each person would have to fix themselves up if they get injured. Doctors didn’t exist here in the Pit so avoid injuries at all costs. There was a closet on the other side of the room with the clothes that you were required to wear, or you would face the consequences. Tommy then saw his fighting clothes. They looked the same as they used to be. Long black pants with a bright red shirt. There was also a bandana to wear to keep his hair out of his face. He decided not to change into any of those clothes until he got a good shower in. He decided to just sit on his bed and wait for the leader to come back and tell him what was going on.<br/>After about 2 hours, the leader came into his room with a big smile. All Tommy could do what wait for what he had to say.</p><p>“I have seen you’ve gotten situated, Tommyinnit. I’m glad you did, you will be here for a long long time. Unless you die of course, but we both know that won’t be happening. Oh yes forgot to mention. If you don’t try your best, and if you do let yourself get killed. I will kill all your friends in that place we found you in. Just a warning.” The leader said calmly like he didn’t just threaten murder on everyone Tommy has ever loved.</p><p>“I hate you so much. Just let me fucking go, I don’t belong here nobody belongs here. You literally suck I don’t know how to express my hatred towards you and your stupid crew! Just tell me whatever you have to say and then leave goddammit.” Tommy yelled at the man, he was sick of his bullshit.</p><p>“There is the spitfire Tommyinnit I know! Glad to have you back! You get a few days to chill in this room before you go and fight. We are spreading the news that the great Tommyinnit is back so we can make as much money as we can. Business is a great thing I tell you. Well, that is all for tonight, I will see you tomorrow to give you a little tour. For now, get your sleep you’ll need it.” The leader said as happy as he could. This just pissed Tommy off to the point where he lunged at him and tackled him. </p><p>“SOMEONE HELP!” The leader screamed and about 7 black coat men came running in getting Tommy off of the leader. Once they dragged him off, the leader grabbed his jaw harshly.</p><p>“Listen up Tom, I am not going to hurt you because an injured you fight wouldn’t be as good. I will hurt others though so from here on out I never want you to try and attack me ever again. Attack my guards I don’t care you will just be taken down over and over again. Now get in your bed and go to sleep, you got things to do tomorrow so I suggest you get a good night’s sleep.” The leader darkly said. Before Tommy could spit in his face the man behind him covered his mouth only for his spit to be rubbed around his lips. They let go of Tommy and walked out of the room. Tommy heard the 3 locks and decided to take his advice and sleep. Maybe tomorrow he could find an escape? He wishes he could believe there was an escape, he really did. He wonders how his family is and how Dream is doing. He hopes they have moved on. Little did he know Techno and Dream were sleeping in a hotel coming for him. After a while, he fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>“Can you sleep, Techno?” Dream asked. They rented out a small room with two beds and Dream could tell Techno was feeling down.</p><p>“Nah, I am really worried about Tommy. I should have pushed him to tell me about this past so I could protect him. I failed as a brother and now we don’t even know if he is safe.”</p><p>“It isn’t your fault. Tommy is the most stubborn kid I have ever met in my life. There was no way you are getting anything out of him unless you had over 2000 sweets. You aren’t a bad brother either, you are here in this cheap hotel room with one of your biggest enemies, well not anymore but you get what I mean. You would do anything to save Tommy and I am sure he would do the same for you so don’t punch yourself too hard, we have a big day tomorrow.” Dream responded with. He knew Techno wasn’t good with emotions.</p><p>“Dream I don’t get why you are here? Why do you care so much about Tommy? He used to make your life a living hell for god’s sake.”</p><p>“Well, he is a kid. I don’t know why I expected him to be something he isn’t. He is the youngest in L’manberg for fucks sake and we all expect him to be old and mature like the rest of us when really he isn’t. He has the Blood God as a brother and a leader as another one. He probably is just trying to make a name for himself which is understandable. I have also gotten a lot closer to him as life has gone on. He is like a little brother to me we just aren’t family like you guys are.”</p><p>“Well he is made for chaos I can tell you that. Thanks, Dream, that made me feel better. I am going to try and get some sleep because I know tomorrow will be a tough day for both of us. We don’t know what we will find so be prepared.”</p><p>“Anytime Techno, Good night!”</p><p>“Night Dream”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. What even is the Pit anyway?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Techno and Dream go off to find the pit and find out some news.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techno and Dream got up early in the morning. They both didn’t have the best sleep but it was good enough to survive a day. They decided that they didn’t want to go find Tommy immediately yet and rather explore where they are first. They left pretty shortly after they woke up so they would be around the Pit at 10. They needed to know everything about it before they attempted any rescue mission</p><p>“Dream, I know you have been avoiding this but you will need to lose the mask. We can stop by a town if we see one so we can get new clothes and blend in. They will recognize you instantly with the mask and we can’t have that happening, can we?” Dream knew this conversation was coming soon.</p><p>“I know Techno, but I want to wait until I have to take it off, and then I will. When we get the new clothes I will take it off I promise.”</p><p>“Okay, you better.” </p><p>After that conversation, they sat in a comfortable silence until they came across a town that happened to locate the Pit. The town looked like any normal town. There were a lot of people and a lot of stores. There also seemed to be a lot of restaurants. It really did look normal and that is what made Dream and Techno uneasy about this place.</p><p>“Look right there Dream. Clothes store, let me go in and buy some stuff, and then we can get changed in here. We seriously can’t let anyone see us yet without looking like everyone else. I will be back 10 minutes max. Oh and keep this safe for me.” Techno said as he handed his mast to Dream. Dream nodded and sat and thought about this all. Was he really going to have to take off his mask? He didn’t expect Techno to be the first person to see his face. He expected either George or Sapnap to be the first people ever. It doesn’t matter though, this is for Tommy and his friend is more important than his identity. Just as he finished those thoughts, Technoblade came back with some new town clothes.</p><p>“Hey man, I didn’t know your size so I just guessed,” Techno said as he gave him the clothes. They both turned around from each other to respect each other’s privacy. It was then time for Dream to take his mask off. </p><p>“Dream it is okay I won’t judge, I wear a mask too I know how it feels better to have it.” All Dream did was nod when he heard Techno say that. After a minute of silence, he started taking it off. It felt so different to have it off, he looked at Techno.</p><p>“Wow Dream, you look a lot different than I expected. I forgot you are human.”</p><p>“Is that in a bad way or a good way?” Dream laughed.</p><p>“Good way, I get the mask is more for intimidation but after this, you won’t need to intimidate anymore. Try losing the mask for a bit.”</p><p>Dream only nodded to those words and he got out of the car with Techno. They started walking into town to see what they can find. Techno kept checking the tracker to see where the Pit was to snake sure they didn’t get too close. As they were walking towards the town square they heard someone that caught their ear.</p><p>“Did you hear? They found Tommyinnit again and brought him back here! His first fight back is going to be in 2 days’ time. You should go and watch it!” Dream and Techno quickly went over to the man to hear more.</p><p>“Really? The Tommyinnit! Dude this whole town will probably go and see that. How will they make him kill the other person though? I know they keep him captive and they probably won’t make it easy for him to escape again.”</p><p>“I don’t know how they will do it. Probably threaten to torture people in front of him again, not for sure. I did hear from one of the guards he tackled the leader, typically Tommyinnit behavior.” Hearing that from one of the people earned a chuckle out of Techno. Dream knew it was time to join the conversation.</p><p>“Hello, I heard that you were talking about Tommyinnit and some Pit. Could you explain what you mean by that, it sounds interesting?” Dream said to the men who were just talking.</p><p>“Oh, you must be new here! Well, my name is John and I own the restaurant over there. You are welcome anytime. Besides that, the Pit is a place where a lot of our townspeople go to see people fight to their death. It is usually a 1v1 and you have to kill the other person. Tommyinnit happens to be the reigning champion. He is very skilled and everyone loves watching him. The only problem is he never actually wants to kill and always tries to leave the other person alive. That never ends up well for him though. I heard if he doesn’t kill them they kill the person in front of him in a very painful way. Tommyinnit also escaped about two years ago somehow. Nobody knows how he did it but I am sure he is now on full lockdown to make sure it doesn’t happen again. He is the reason the Pit makes so much money so now that they caught him they are going to make millions this next fight. You can place bets and stuff on who you think is going to win, it is very fun. You should totally come! It is in 2 days at around 3 o’clock. After, you might even be able to meet him. He usually tries to attack you though and call you very foul language for forcing him to kill people, but they just hold him back and gag him, no big deal.” The man chuckled. Dream could tell Techno was getting mad so he made sure to say something before Techno could. </p><p>“Well thank you for that, where is the Pit and could we visit it now?” Dream said stepping in front of Techno as a warning to let him handle this. </p><p>“Right in front of you to the left, and they don’t let visitors in right now.” The man replied. “Well, I must be going back to my restaurant now, good day.” </p><p>The man walked away and Techno looked like he could kill someone. </p><p>“Chill out Techno, I am pissed too but let’s just go find the Pit, for now, okay?” Dream said and Techno nodded as a response. They walked over and saw a huge building. This was definitely the Pit. </p><p>“Let’s head in and get some tickets for the big fight. Let me do the talking so you don’t give up our cover.” Dream said as they walked towards the building, Techno rolled his eyes but didn’t argue. They walked up to the ticket stand.</p><p>“Hello and welcome to the Pit! Are you here for the big Tommyinnit fight?” The ticket man said with a happy smile. </p><p>“Yeah we are, how close can we get to the front?” </p><p>“Well we are nearly sold out but you may get a VIP pass if you would like. VIP passes let you sit really close to the front and after the fight, you can personally meet Tommyinnit himself! I will warn you they are expensive.” </p><p>“We will take them, thank you. May we see Tommyinnit now? I will give you an extra 2000 dollars if we can. We are super excited and want to wish him luck.” Dream said knowing he was pushing their luck.</p><p>“I am sorry but that is not allowed. Tommyinnit isn’t here by choice so he is locked up in his room right now. Apparently, he hasn’t been as cooperative as he should be which has been causing problems. We can’t harm him yet because we can’t have an injured boy fighting, can we? Just wait until after the fight to talk to him.” </p><p>“That’s okay, we will be on our way. Thank you for the VIP tickets we will see you in a couple of days!” Dream said as he grabbed the tickets and walked out with Technoblade. The ticket person just nodded. </p><p>Dream knew not to speak to Techno right now, knowing if he did Techno would explode in anger. They silently walked towards a hotel they passed in town to check-in. All they said to each other was a good night and they both tried to sleep, knowing they wouldn’t be too successful with it. At least Tommy wasn’t getting harmed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Day Before the Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Both povs take place the day before the fight and the day after Techno and Dream meet the guy who told them about the pit. Sorry for any confusion!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for all the kudos means a lot :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy was bored, scared, and missing home. It’s around noon and the only interaction he has gotten is when people brought breakfast in for him, which was pretty good compared to the food that was given to him when he lived like other pit members. Some pit members came here to fight, others were captured and forced to fight. All the ones that were captured had died off, he knew he was the only one they had to keep an eye on. He only survived because he had skills nobody else did. He had a quick mind and quick reflexes which is the reason he was alive now in the first place. He heard footsteps coming up to his room, probably to give him lunch. He wasn’t hungry though, he was just stressed. He heard the three locks unlock and instead of food the leader was back. Tommy rather no interaction than have to talk with this guy.</p><p>“Good day Tommyinnit! I am so excited, I am going to give you a tour of this place, fun right? You get to see where you fight and all that. You even get to meet your opponent.” The man said in a too cheery voice. Tommy only nodded. The man looked a bit disappointed with no response but walked over and handcuffed his wrists together tightly.</p><p>“What the hell is this for?” Tommy asked, not seeing the point of having handcuffs if there will always be people surrounding him making sure he didn’t escape.</p><p>“Well after the last stunt you pulled of literally tackling me, I am not taking any chances with you now come on I want to show you around!” The man said as he pulled on Tommy’s restraints. He had no choice but to go with the man. At least he got to see where he was being held.</p><p>“First off, here is where you have been staying. We have been preparing this room for you ever since you escaped those years ago. You really are special, Tommyinnit. The room is located around my room, just in case you try to pull anything I can be here to stop you.” Tommy nodded to those words wanting to say something but knowing his mouth is better shut at the moment.</p><p>“Well down these steps is where the other Pit members are staying. Before you ask, no all these people chose to be here, you are the last captive which is a bummer. You cause so much unnecessary trouble! Anyway, let’s introduce you to all of them. ATTENTION PIT MEMBERS! PLEASE LINE UP!” The man said and people started lining up as quickly as possible.</p><p>“Hello everyone! I know I don’t come down often which I apologize for, I am a very busy man. But I brought TommyInnit down here to meet you all! I know you will be headed off to train yourselves so this will only be a quick introduction.” Tommy didn’t really hear what the man said because he was busy observing each person. He could tell they all had dark hearts and only wanted to kill. They could see the bloodlust in their eyes. It is so wrong to kill people so why do these people want to?</p><p>“Tommy, meet your opponent for the fight.” This caught Tommy’s attention because he wanted to see who he was fighting of course. This guy looked so familiar. He doesn’t know how or why though. His opponent smiles at him and then it hits him. This is the guy that was his enemy 2 years ago. He knew this guy was a good fighter, he had a lot more physical strength than Tommy but Tommy had the brains for the fights. Tommy only nods at this guy, still shook to see a familiar face. The guy only smiles and nods back.</p><p>“Well now that your little introduction is done, Tommy and I must be heading back now.” The leader said. His opponent only nodded and walked away. The leader tugged harshly on Tommy’s chains to get his attention. “I will now show you the Pit and then the rest of this place.” </p><p>Tommy just groaned internally not wanting to do this right now. He wants to go home or even hang out with himself in his jail cell. He just walked with the leader tuning out his voice. Maybe he will escape one day.</p><p>--</p><p>Techno and Dream have done a lot of exploring around the town now. They have also asked around and found out more about the Pit. They can’t believe Tommy is the only one being held captive while the others were there because they wanted to kill. Techno has been having trouble not letting his anger get the best of him, which Dream can’t blame him for. Tomorrow they will be getting Tommy back, or at least attempting to. By the time they finish going around the whole town, it is nearly 7 at night. As they walk back to the hotel in comfortable silence, they start hearing a conversation by one of the Pit guards.</p><p>“I heard we have to be careful of a guy in a white mask and another guy in a pig mask. They are the kid’s friends and I think they will try to save them. It is also told that they don’t take off the masks so we don’t have to worry about that.” One of the guards said. Technoblade and Dream chuckle to each other. It is still weird with Dream’s mask off but at the end of the day, this is for Tommy. When they get to the hotel they both have a peaceful sleep knowing they will at least get to see Tommy’s face tomorrow which is as much as they could ask for right now.</p><p>--</p><p>Tommy gets put in his room after the tour. It is only 7 so he has time to waste but instead, he decides to sleep. After all, he has so much trouble sleeping and he will need it tomorrow. He is not excited for tomorrow but he hopes he gives the crowd what they want so his friends are safe. ‘Stay strong for your friends’ he keeps repeating to himself. Eventually, he falls into sleep, it isn’t comfortable but it is sleep. Tomorrow is a big day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ah sorry this took all day to post. I watched Tommy's stream today and didn't know what to think. Anyway, I think this is a pretty long chapter so hopefully it makes up for it! There are a lot of pov changes so watch out for that. Have a good night or day or whatever :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Tommy wakes up he is pretty scared. Actually, scratch that, terrified. He knows that he isn’t just fighting that one guy and will have to kill others first. Everyone was just coming for that fight. He will kill at least 4 people today and he needs to be ready for that. He knows the first 3 people will be easy because the Pit makes Tommy kill off the unskilled ones so it makes Tommy look better. He knows this won’t be much different. He really doesn’t want to kill anyone but he also can’t have his friends dying. The people who run the Pit are gods, with their magic and all. In this town, though, magic doesn’t work. It was what they had to sacrifice to start the Pit, but their magic works everywhere else which scares Tommy. Yesterday the leader told him he expects Tommy in his fighting clothes and ready for the big day. Tommy gets up and gets into the clothes. When he looks in the mirror he sees his old self. A scared boy who didn’t want to kill and who just wanted to be free and have a good family. He got to live that dream for a bit, but all good things must come to an end. Right?</p><p>---</p><p>Technoblade and Dream are up and ready to go in the morning. They make sure to get in town clothes that make them blend in with everyone. They were hoping Tommy would be okay. They are interested to see what the Pit looks like though. They want to see what Tommy had to go through before he escaped. All they know is it is soon time to head out and get their seats for the big Tommyinnit fight.</p><p>---</p><p>20 minutes before Tommy’s first fight. It is against a bully who thinks he is better than anyone else, so Tommy won’t feel too bad when he kills him. He will still feel horrible, just not as horrible. Whoever is fighting next goes into a room where the door will open when it is their turn to either live or die. Well for Tommy it is more locked in the room but the same thing! He can hear the cheers of the audience watch the blood spray out from the opponents. He doesn’t understand how people can enjoy this. For now, he just waits and hopes for the best.</p><p>---</p><p>Technoblade and Dream arrive at the Pit. They are both nervous because they are about to see Tommy fight for his life, and he might not make it. The pit is packed. There are so so so many people waiting to get their seats. I mean good on Tommy for getting a name for himself. Luckily since Dream and Technoblade got VIP, they got to skip through the crowd and go to the front of the line. They were seated right in the front as told and got a full view of what was happening. The pit was a huge circular arena kind of thing with many obstacles and things to hide behind. There were blood platters on random things that looked both old and new. Technoblade and Dream sat in silence as they both observed the place. About 10 minutes later, the fights began. The first two people were a girl and a boy who looked a bit older than Tommy. Dream and Techno could see the bloodlust in their eyes. The fight went by quickly because the girl was smaller and faster leading to her being able to sneak behind him and plunge a sword right through his heart. Looks like you get a crossbow with two arrows and a sword. This would be a good training place if you didn’t die. The next fight took a little longer, it was two equally strong boys against each other. Finally, one was able to pull a quick one and sliced his head off clean. Dream and Techno were shocked at how people yelled even louder when that happened. Then they heard the words they were waiting for.</p><p>“And now the next opponents are Tommyinnit vs Jax”</p><p>---</p><p>“And now the next opponents are Tommyinnit vs Jax”</p><p>Tommy took a deep breath before the door swung open revealing him and Jax, he thinks the name of the boy is. He could see the boy’s eyes lit up thinking he could kill Tommyinnit. Tommy wishes this guy knew he can’t win. </p><p>“You may begin in 3,2,1”</p><p>After hearing 1, Tommy quickly jumped to the left and hid behind the rock. He preloaded his crossbow because he knows that will come in handy at one point. He looked out from behind the rock and dove to a different one so he could see where Jax was. Jax was slowly stalking towards him from his right. He didn’t want to fight this guy quite yet, he wanted to get the guy’s ego up first. He kept dodging attacks and dodged the two arrows from Jax. Jax started to get very angry because he wasted all of this for Tommy not to even fight back. Now that Jax’s arrows were gone, Tommy knew it was time to strike. He pretended to shoot an arrow at Jax’s face but then quickly shot it at his lake making it so he couldn’t move. Jax yelped in pain while Tommy shot another one in his shoulder. Tommy then quickly jumped over to where Jax was trying to hide and slit his throat fast to make it a fast and easy death. He forgot the pain in his heart he feels after he kills someone but it was to save his friends.</p><p>“Tommyinnit is the winner!”</p><p>The crowd roared and Tommy only nodded. He knew a bunch of guards were about to come in so he decided he might as well kill a few. He hates killing people but these people deserve to die. When three of the men came out he jumped back into play and took out his sword.</p><p>“Not a good idea Tommyinnit, we will just restrain you.” One of the men said.</p><p>“Might as well kill a few of you while I am at it,” Tommy said as he jumped into action. He knew he was better than these guards but he also knew he had to work fast before more came in. He jumped quickly to the side and was able to kill one but the other two got on him before he could finish the job. Maybe that was for the better, Tommy overestimated himself and forgot the guards knew his tricks. They restrained him with chains as the crowd cheered for Tommy killing another person. All Tommy did was walk back with the yelling guards as they tied him to a chair in the back where he would be until his next fight.</p><p>---</p><p>Technoblade and Dream saw Tommy when the door opened up to reveal him. He looked miserable. He had fighter clothes on that don’t get us wrong, looked badass but Tommy looked like he wanted anywhere but there. As the man yelled go, Dream and Technoblade watched Tommy’s every move. They knew exactly what he was doing. He was making the other guy waste all his energy so Tommy could give him a quick and easy death. Even though Tommy’s life is on the line he still gives mercy, something Dream and Technoblade will not be given after they get Tommy back. They watched how he shot the arrows and only nodded when he was announced the winner. They smiled when he killed one of the guards and frowned when he was tied up and brought out of their eyesight. They both looked at each other and started to whisper.</p><p>“I don’t think we can get Tommy out right now, Dream. We need a new plan.”</p><p>“I know Techno and I think I got a good one, how would you like to be a guard? When we “visit” Tommy after the fight he can probably tell us where the guard’s locker rooms are. We sneak in there, kill two or steal two’s clothes and just be a guard you know.”</p><p>“That is a good plan, let's just hope Tommy can survive for us. I hate seeing him right in front of me and not being able to help.”</p><p>“I do too Techno but he is a strong kid he can handle.”</p><p>Techno nodded and they both got ready for the next fight Tommy would have.</p><p>---</p><p>The next two fights for Tommy were easy, he made sure their deaths were quick and easy. He made sure it didn’t look like some huge fight for the audience. He made sure to try his best to make everything painless. But now it is time for the big fight. </p><p>“And now the moment you have all been waiting for. Tommyinnit vs. Anonymous.”</p><p>Tommy doesn’t know why he named himself that but whatever. Tommy was ready. He knew this guy was good and was a bit nervous. He was better than this guy he just hasn't had to fight for his life in awhile. The fight started out as death glares. He scanned through the audience also seeing what their faces looked like when he was about to have this big fight. He then saw something he didn’t expect. He saw Technoblade sitting next to a man he has never seen before. He looked at Techno in confusion and Techno only nodded and clapped for him. Tommy could nearly cry knowing someone was here to save him. This gave him the power to fight this guy with no hesitation. And that is exactly what he did. He started off using his crossbow which ended up skinning his opponent’s arm. He knew this guy knew his moves so he made sure to change everything he did. This time he was going to be the predator. He fought hard, this guy had more strength than him. Tommy kept only skimming the guy with his sword but was making sure he made the guy use his full energy. After around 5 minutes of this repeated process, Tommy knew it was time to make the final push. He started swinging harder and harder at the guy until eventually, he got the sword right where he wanted in, right through the stomach. The crowd went wild and all Tommy could do was watch the guy fall to the ground. He looked towards Techno who was smiling and clapping and then winked. When he grew up with Technoblade, he knew that was his way of saying a good job or I am coming for you. He knew in this situation it meant both. He didn’t even struggle as the guards took him away. </p><p>---</p><p>The last fight Tommy was in. Apparently, this was the big one and the guy Tommy was facing was good. Technoblade could barely hear the leader announce who was next as he saw the door swing open showing Tommy looking so tired of all of this. He watched as Tommy looked through the audience. He watched as Tommy made eye contact with him. Techno nodded and clapped at him, showing that he wanted Tommy to win. He saw Tommy's expression change from mentally exhausted to ready to win this fight. Dream noticed this also and only smiled knowing that Tommy now knew people were here to rescue him. Technoblade and Dream were surprised on how well Tommy did. He did things Techno wouldn’t even think about trying. Once Tommy killed the guy off, all he could do was look at Techno. Techno knew to wink at him. He knew Tommy processed it as he didn’t even fight against the guards as they took him away.</p><p>“Thank you all so much for coming! All VIPS may exit to the left to go meet Tommyinnit himself. We just need to get him restrained and then we will let you talk to him.”</p><p>Technoblade and Dream rolled their eyes as they heard this. Nobody should treat a kid like this. They then got in line to meet ‘Tommyinnit’ himself. </p><p>---</p><p>Tommy was so so so happy Technoblade came after him. He thought he would never see a familiar face again. How did Techno find him though? He didn't care though, he knew Techno was VIP so he could come to see Tommy. Tommy didn’t struggle this time as they tied his hands behind his back against the chair. The guards were a bit suspicious but thought he was just tired from the long fight. They then started to let people in to talk to him. Tommy talked back to all the people to make sure it wouldn’t be obvious when Techno came to telling him the escape plan or something like that. He tried so hard to make sure his face didn’t light up when he saw his brother Technoblade and the other man walk in.</p><p>“Hello Tommyinnit, good fight today I was really impressed,” Techno said.</p><p>“Thanks, man,” Tommy replied, not knowing what to say because it shocked him too much that his brother was standing in front of him.</p><p>“I am also impressed,” A familiar voice said. It then clicked, that mysterious guy was Dream without his mask. Dream revealed his identity for Tommy. He wishes he could hug them both right now. Dream saw Tommy’s face light up knowing he figured out who he was.</p><p>“Well we don’t have long to talk to you but we wanted to tell you a good fight and we will see you again soon, just sit tight that's all. Make sure to rest up also. Also, do you know where to find guards lockerroom?” Technoblade made sure to whisper the last part. </p><p>“A bathroom? To the left and then down to your right.” Tommy replied with nodding to show he knew what Techno said. Techno nodded back. They then began to leave knowing the time was up.</p><p>“Bye, the great Tommyinnit!” Dream said as he walked out. He saw Tommy smirk and was glad he could put a smile on the kid’s face, he knew how hard this must be for him. Technoblade and Dream nodded to each other as they headed for the lockerrooms. It was time they made a rescue.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Babysitting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>babysitting the child</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy got through a few more meet and greets and tried to hide his smiling knowing people were going to at least try and get him out of here. He has a little bit of hope now. Maybe they will be able to get him out of here. He knows he can’t be too excited though. The guards tied his arms uptight and took him to the leader’s office. Tommy knew it was for more threats or something like that. They tied him securely to a chair as the leader walked in. </p><p>“Good job today, Tommyinnit. I was surprised with the last fight, you seemed to have gotten a lot better than the last time I saw you fight. I am impressed very impressed indeed. I also want to make sure you keep this up. We will be getting more crowds many more crowds so you need to always play your best, If you don’t, everyone will pay the price.” The leader started with and waited for a reaction out of Tommy. He got nothing, Tommy knew better than to react.</p><p>“Aw, no answer. Well, that is fine. I know you must get lonely up in your room so I was thinking you could start getting some freedom around this place. I know it’s not well for children like you to be cooped up all day so after we baby proof everything you may start leaving your room. Well, under supervision of course. Don’t want to make the same mistake twice do we? Well, that is all for now, I will send a guard or two up to get you so you can see everywhere you are allowed to go.” Tommy rolled his eyes not liking the new rules but not like he gets a choice. He is being held captive so he isn’t supposed to get much freedom. He just waits for Techno and Dream to come to see him again.</p><p>---</p><p>Finding the guard’s locker rooms wasn’t hard at all. It was also super easy to slip into or maybe Techno and Dream are just good at being unknown. Once they got in it was completely empty. Which made sense of course because of the fight so there is probably a lot of security. Luckily, they picked two lockers open and stole the guard uniforms from them. This was going to be a whole lot easier than they thought. These people really thought they had a chance of holding Tommy captive. They then heard something come over the loudspeaker</p><p>“Attention guards, please some of you meet me in my office. I don’t care which ones”</p><p>Techno and Dream quickly got the rest of the guard gear on. It wasn’t even that uncomfortable of clothing which surprised them both. They quickly exited the locker room to find the leader’s office. They found some guards and decided to just follow them. Luckily, they lead them straight to the leader’s office.</p><p>“Ah, glad you could all make it. I need one or two of you to do a job for me. I need someone to be on babysitting duty for Tommyinnit. I can’t keep him cooped up in his room all day or he won’t be able to grow into something more powerful. So I need you guys to supervise him as he walks around this place. Anyone want to give it a go?” The leader said looking at all of them. Nobody said anything because they know that Tommy might kill them. This made Dream and Technoblade smile.</p><p>“I can do it since nobody else would like to! Tommyinnit is strong but he is still a child, I think I can babysit him and make sure he doesn’t try escaping.” Dream said in a confident voice.</p><p>“I will join him, just in case things go wrong,” Technoblade added on.</p><p>“Wow! That’s a first, usually, nobody says anything and I have to pick at random. What made you guys step up to the job?” The leader asked.</p><p>“He is just a child. I am not underestimating him, but at the end of the day he literally needs a babysitter.” Dream said.</p><p>“Very well, his room is up at the top to the right, you can’t miss it. Please show him around this place, don’t worry everything is baby-proofed so he can’t get out. More just give him company and walk around. Got it?” The leader said. Technoblade and Dream nodded. “Actually wait I will escort you two up there so I can rub it in his face that he is a child, I know he hates that.” Technoblade and Dream rolled their eyes after he said without letting anyone see of course. They sure both knew how much Tommy hated that.</p><p>The leader and the two boys walked up to Tommy’s room. The leader slammed on the door a couple of times to let Tommy know he was coming in. </p><p>“TOMMYINNIT! I got you some babysitters, they will show you around and you can see how you will never escape this place. Fun right?” The leader said smugly. They watched as Tommy sat up from the bed he was laying on and saw him try to hide his smirk when he saw the both of them in dumb guard clothes.</p><p>“Ugh okay, I don’t need babysitters,” Tommy said in an annoyed voice. Only Techno and Dream could hear the amusement behind his words.’’</p><p>“Sucks for you! I will leave you boys be! Let me know if anything comes up in the office,” The leader said to the guards. After the leader completely exited back to his office, Tommy came running up and gave both Technoblade and Dream the biggest hug ever.</p><p>“I missed you guys so so so much. I promise I didn’t want to kill them, I swear I didn’t. I feel horrible. I am sorry. I want to go home.” Tommy sobbed into them. All they could really do is rub his back and whisper reassurances.</p><p>“We are going to get out of here Tommy lets make a plan shall we,” Techno said. Tommy nodded and started smiling again, happy to see some familiar faces.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Plan???</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>short chapter, I will get another one out later tonight (I live on the West coast so right now it's only 11 am for me)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tommy I hate to say this to you but you got a lot of explaining to do, you don’t have to explain now but you will when we get back,” Techno said. This is his little brother and he needs to know what happened to him before he was adopted so he can be safe forever.</p><p>“I don’t think I want to, after we get out of here it won’t happen again,” Tommy said sounding confident. Tommy knows that Techno will force the information out of him but he will wait for that time to come.</p><p>“Techno is right, Tommy and you know it.” Dream said. Tommy sighed in response. They have been walking around the whole Pit for a while now. They were planning which route would be the best to get them an escape. Techno and Dream wouldn’t say it but it seemed nearly impossible, everything was locked down to make sure Tommy didn’t escape. That was until Tommy thought of something.</p><p>“Listen, I know it looks impossible to get out but like there is a way from the room I am locked in before let into the Pit. You know how the doors open to reveal the fighters, there is a door leading to the outside in that room. What if for my next fight you guys break that door open and I escape through there? There are no cameras in that room or on the outside there so it is an easy break!” Tommy said with excitement in his voice. Techno and Dream thought that over and realized that might work.</p><p>“You’re right Tommy, when is your next fight?” Dream asked.</p><p>“Tomorrow I bet,” Tommy said.</p><p>“How long do you stay in that room for before the doors open?”</p><p>“Around 20 minutes I think, I can’t tell the time around here.”</p><p>“Well let’s get ready shall we,” Techno said smiling, happy to see his brother’s face light up.</p><p>“ATTENTION PLEASE BRING TOMMINNIT TO ME NOW! I WANT HIM TIED UP GOOD THANK YOU!” The leader said over the loudspeaker.</p><p>“Sorry Tommy, we won’t do it too tight.” Dream said. Tommy looked annoyed but didn’t fight it. They brought Tommy to the leader’s office and tied him to the chair.</p><p>“Hello Tommyinnit, Hello guards! I just wanted to let Tommy know that he has a fight tomorrow. Oh, and this.” The leader said. Tommy was confused about what he meant by ‘and this’. The leader slapped Tommy across the face hard. Techno and Dream were very very angry but knew they had to let this happen.</p><p>“That is for lunging at me that one time. Guards, take him to his room and stay there with him. I know he will try to escape after that. Make sure to annoy him.” The leader said to Techno and Dream who only nodded in response. They took the ropes off Tommy and took him back to his room. Tommy was silent the whole way there until they got to the room.</p><p>“Tommy I want to kill that man,” Techno said.</p><p>“Same here.” Dream said while looking at Tommy.</p><p>“It’s fine don’t worry, he used to do it all the time but a whole lot worse. I just didn’t expect it.” Tommy said with a happy tone when really you could hear the fear in his voice.</p><p>“Well let’s just get ready for the big day tomorrow.” Dream said as he pointed to the bed. Tommy knew that meant Dream was telling him to go to bed which he would usually fight about but he is tired and wouldn’t mind a nap.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Escape?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>i am so sorry my internet didn't work for the past like 3 days I couldn't even do school. so sorry for the long wait</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy woke up early in the morning. He was actually excited for a fight for once. He actually thought that maybe he had a chance to escape today. He knew how powerful Dream and Technoblade were. He trusted them to get him out of this mess. He also knew he would have to explain his past which was something he was not looking forward to. He put that thought aside and focused on making himself a living hell today just so they will force him into that room earlier. The more time the better. Some guards came in and gave him food, all he did was kick them and threw the food at them. That then angered the leader so now he is on his way to his office with two guards that were sadly not Techno and Dream. It’s okay though, they were probably setting up for the escape. </p><p>“Tommy, stop acting like a child. Just accept you are stuck here you have been such a brat today like what the hell is up!?” The leader said right when Tommy was pushed into the chair.</p><p>“I want to leave this place, I don’t want to fight,” Tommy said sternly.</p><p>“Well, that isn’t a choice for you so suck it up already.” The leader yelled.</p><p>“No, I will not I got out of here once I can do it again,” Tommy said without losing eye contact with the leader.</p><p>“Nice going Tommy, now you get to go into the room early.” The leader said with a smile. Tommy frowned but secretly was so happy. He just bought more time. Being in the Pit made him feel useless. He never got any freedom and only caused harm to others, even the ones who deserved it. When he escaped the first time it was very hard for him to realize not everything is pain. He got dragged out of the room and back to his bedroom where he would have to wait. He does wonder what Technoblade and Dream are doing.</p><p>---</p><p>After literal hours of looking, Techno and Dream finally found a good way to get Tommy out. Basically, once he got put in the room, they were going to break the door down from the outside. Once they all got outside, they knew this place was going to go onto lockdown to make sure Tommy didn’t escape. They found a safe route that would get past any guards that would check out here. They knew the travel back to L’manberg would be hard so they also bought a sleeping potion for Tommy. They knew he wouldn’t want to take it but they can’t have him walking back to L’manberg with all the trauma and exhaustion he has already been through. Besides, he can just get mad at them later. They waited outside the door for Tommy to be put into that stupid room. They then heard a door close from the inside which meant Tommy was in there awaiting his rescue.</p><p>---</p><p>After a couple of hours of sitting in his room, the guards came to take Tommy to that dumb room. Of course this time he was excited because it meant he might get a chance of freedom from this hell. They dragged him roughly which he was not too happy about and then dropped him on the floor of the room which was very rude but whatever. They slammed and locked the door shut. Tommy had a full 40 minutes to get out of here with Techno and Dream. He heard them begin to start opening the door.</p><p>---</p><p>Getting this door open was a whole lot harder than suspected. Ten minutes have gone by and they still have barely made a budge on it. Time was going fast and they didn’t have much of it. They didn’t even know if you were supposed to push or pull on it. The door was also soundproof so they couldn’t talk to Tommy. Finally, after another 10 minutes, Techno was able to take the hinges off the doors. They lost a lot of time though so they would have to hurry this process up. They then unhinged the door and put it down lightly next to them. Although it was such a strong door, it was so light. </p><p>“Took you guys long enough,” Tommy said with a smile.</p><p>“Shut up and let’s go,” Techno said, but you could hear the relief in his voice. They quickly made their way down the route they were using to escape. It was all going well until they were stopped in front of a dozen men and the leader.</p><p>“Well, well well, would you look at that. Our Tommyinnit is trying to escape. I get that you think I am stupid but I am not that stupid. We have magic fool we knew that stupid ghost put a tracker on his back. We are always a step ahead of you Tommyinnit, don’t forget that. You have now given me two very important people to you which I will use to my advantage until the day you die! Guards, grab Tommy and surround the other two.” The leader said smugly. “Gag him also I don’t want him interrupting this.”</p><p>“What the hell, no way,” Tommy said as he started struggling. The guards already surrounded Dream and Techno who looked very pissed off. The men held Tommy’s arms and put a gag in his mouth. Boy did he struggle. They were so close to escaping and it all went downhill so fast. He was so close. Now he put his friends in danger. </p><p>“Listen here Tommyinnit. You will now put up no struggle or I hurt them, you understand me.” The leader said as Tommy continued to struggle not hearing the leader. “Fine then. Guards hold them down.”</p><p>The leader then walked over to Techno and slapped him hard across the face. When Tommy heard that he had tears coming down his face. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He should have told them to leave when he saw them. He is such an idiot and just let his brother get hurt because of it. He couldn’t stop the tears from coming down his face.</p><p>“Now of course we will have to cancel the fight today because of your little escape attempt, but since I am in a good mood today, I will lock you all up in the same room. How does that sound? I want you guys to all to feel guilty together. You can give them a room tour Tommy!” The leader said. “Lock them up in his room, I will figure out what I want to do later.”</p><p>The three of them were dragged up into Tommy’s “bedroom” and then all left locking the three locks on the door. They immediately took the gag off him and didn’t even say anything. They were so pissed they got caught so pissed. </p><p>“I’m sorry, it is all my fault I should have told you guys to leave please don’t hate me we will be stuck in here for a while. I am sorry Techno. I am sorry Dream.” Tommy said as he sobbed.</p><p>“Not your fault, Tommy. We didn’t know that they knew its okay. We just have to figure it all out and then escape and succeed okay.” Techno said as he let Tommy cry into him. He isn’t good with emotions and certainly isn’t good with physical touch but Tommy needs it. DReam looked at him sadly, they both failed. </p><p>“Tommy let’s get some sleep. We need our energy.” Dream said as he stood up. Techno picked Tommy up with him and laid him on the bed. Tommy nearly was already passed out from all that stress. Dream and Techno would be up for a long time, it is time to find a new plan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>let's hope they get out of here soon</p><p>(will move this work onto an actual account soon; didn't want my reading and writing account on the same account so I'm making a new one soon)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, I update a lot less! You know how it is, school and all that. Tommy's stream today literally killed me, I didn't expect it at all and it is going to be hard to not see him much on the dream SMP for awhile. He said in a past stream that if he were to die he would take a step back from dream SMP to focus on youtube and all that. We do know he will come back one day though because is the story really complete without him causing something? Anywho, those are just my thoughts on it all. I really do apologize for not updating much though, I wrote this story with everything coming to me and now I am thinking about how I want to end it. I will figure it out eventually but anyway enjoy the chapter! I also have a lot of ideas for future stories so I am super excited to write those. </p><p>3000+ hits; thank youuu</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dream, we have to think of something,” Techno said once he was sure that Tommy was asleep.</p><p>“I know, Techno. The leader was cocky enough to lock us in this room with him so we have time to think of a plan.” </p><p>“I know but the stupid leader is going to use us to his advantage and force Tommy to do things he doesn’t want to do. Tommy won’t be able to see us get hurt even though we would for him.”</p><p>“Let’s find something in this room. Maybe something that can at least help us kill some of the guards when they try to take Tommy away. I think we can both agree that Tommy is both our and their main priority,” Dream said as Techno nodded to the plan. They searched everywhere to find something.</p><p>“We aren’t finding anything, Dream!” Techno said with a frustrated tone. </p><p>“Wait Techno, let’s break the window.” Dream said as he looked to the outside.</p><p>“We are too far off the ground though, unless we make a rope,” Techno said seeing how Dream was thinking. “How do we break it quietly though?”</p><p>“Like this,” Dream said as he smashed the window and made it so you could barely even hear it break. “It’s a skill I learned when I was younger, don’t question it.” </p><p>Techno nodded at that, Dream knew how to do the most random things so knowing how to break a window quietly wasn’t out of the question. </p><p>“Guys?” Tommy sleepily said.</p><p>“Hey Toms, we are figuring how to get out of here right now. We broke the window so we just need to figure out how to get out without you know, dying.” Techno said as he made his way over to Tommy.</p><p>“Uh oh, close the blinds hurry! The leader will be coming here in a couple of minutes and if he sees that we will be in trouble.” Tommy said quickly. He learned how to keep track of when the leader comes to talk to him. Dream closed the blinds and they all went into separate chairs to like casual, if the leader finds the window they are screwed. Tommy was correct, they heard the footsteps of someone coming to their door. The sound of the lock's opening could be heard.</p><p>“Hello, boys! I hope you are enjoying your stay. I was so generous to lock you in a room all together, it would suck if I had to separate you all. Anywho, that is not what I am here for. I just wanted to let my dear boy Tommy that he won’t be having any fights for a bit after that stunt he pulled. We are actually working on better security measures thanks to you lot! Now, Tommy, you have a choice on what you would like to do. I can take you out to train or you can stay in this room. Man, I am just the nicest, letting my captive have a choice, I deserve an award or something.” The familiar voice of the leader said. He talked way too happy. </p><p>“I will stay here, like always. Now go away if you don’t have any business being here leave.” Tommy harshly said. The leader frowned at that.</p><p>“Listen up Tommy, you are forgetting that I am the leader. I rule your world. I rule where your friends are. I rule you. I can make you do whatever you want to start showing me some respect.” The leader said darkly. Tommy rolled his eyes at that. “I will be on my way now.” </p><p>The leader walked out of the room and it took everything in Dream and Techno not to go attack that man but they didn’t just in case something would happen. They couldn’t risk being separated, not yet at least. Once the leader was long gone, they started thinking of a plan.</p><p>“Well, he didn’t notice the window so. We are good at that. Is there a way we could make a rope to get out?” Dream asked Tommy.</p><p>“Dream, the reason I got worried about the window is that I also tried to escape like that. He made sure that nothing in here can form any kind of escape. We just need to wait for now.” Tommy answered with a big sigh. Techno and Dream saw his disappointed look and felt guilty. They swore to get him out and here they are stuck in this room with no escape, this sucked. It sucked until they saw the gleam in Tommy’s eyes all of a sudden.</p><p>“We need a communicator. We can contact Phil, he can get us out. He can bring people from L’manberg and they can take down this place.” Tommy said smiling.</p><p>“Tommy, that would be a good idea but we don’t have any communicators,” Techno said, feeling bad to crush Tommy’s plan.</p><p>“Then let’s get one! I am sure they will do something with me tomorrow. I can grab one from a guard’s pocket. We just need to be good for now. I don’t know about you guys but I am going back to sleep. I see that you guys don’t really have anywhere to sleep so does anyone want the bed?” Tommy said tiredly. Techno and Dream both shook their head no and Tommy shrugged and went to sleep. Techno and Dream didn’t think Tommy would actually pull off his plan but a man and hope. They want to get out of here.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. grab the com</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>sorry for the long updates- I don't really know how else to go with this story so I am trying my best.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was early in the morning. Both Dream and Techno didn’t get much sleep. Tommy got some sleep but he looked uneasy each time and Techno almost woke him up because of how stressed and uncomfortable he looked. They were all in a comfortable silence until they heard the locks getting unlocked from their door.</p><p>“Good morning! I will not be bothering you two today but I will need Tommy, let us grab him without a fight, and maybe you will get a reward.” The leader said in a cheery voice. Techno and Dream nodded at each other as they looked sadly towards Tommy. Tommy looked tired but he knew what to do. Grab the communicator without notice. Tommy of course struggled when the guard came for him out of habit and just to be annoying. Dream and Techno didn’t fight back though they just watched. </p><p>“Goodbye you two, I will bring him back shortly.” The leader said with a small wave. Tommy gave them one last smile before he left the room. They wondered why the leader needed him anyway but it was whatever.</p><p>---</p><p>The leader looked happier than usual, it freaked Tommy out just a bit. The leader was only happy when Tommy wouldn’t be, so he was a bit scared. It didn’t matter though, he just needed the communicator.</p><p>“Well Tommy, we were lucky enough to get a new opponent for you to fight against. Would you like to meet him?” The leader said with a mischievous smile. </p><p>“Nope,” Tommy said with popping the p.</p><p>“Too bad I guess, meet your opponent. He doesn’t go by any name so we call him Anon.” The leader said with a huge smile. Tommy stood there shocked. He knew exactly who this guy was and knew that the chances of him beating him were low. Although he was shocked the guards weren’t as careful so he quickly grabbed the comm and put it in his pocket. Now, back to panicking about his opponent.</p><p>“Hello Tommy, long time no see,” Anon said with a smug look. He also knew that Tommy was nervous.</p><p>“Hey, Anon… How have you been?” Tommy said with a nervous chuckle.</p><p>“Training, as usual,” Anon said. Tommy nodded in response.</p><p>“I see you have been caught again, what a shame,” Anon said.</p><p>“I know right, they literally traveled all the way to my new town to find me, tryhard much,” Tommy said knowing that probably annoyed the leader.</p><p>“Well, see you in the pit Tommyinnit,” Anon said as he walked away. Tommy didn’t respond and really wanted to just go back to Techno and Dream. Luckily he got that wish as the guards took him back up to his room as the leader went off to talk to Anon. They threw him in harshly and locked the door. Technoblade and Dream were quick to come to his aid.</p><p>“You good?” Dream asked as he helped Tommy up.</p><p>“Always big man, look what I got,” Tommy said as he pulled out the communicator. Techno snatched it out of his hand.</p><p>“I’m contacting Philza immediately. I will send him our cords and all that.” Techno said as he rushed to the bed to figure all of it out. Tommy just nodded in response and only Dream noticed the anxious look on his face.</p><p>“What did they talk to you about Tommy?” Dream asked. </p><p>“Well, they introduced me to my next opponent, which I am scared for. I used to duel with him allll the time before I escaped and I never even beat him once. I’m just hoping he got a lot worse and I got a lot better or I will be dying.” Tommy said with a nervous look. </p><p>“Don’t worry we will escape before we get to that fight, okay?” Now get some sleep, we have a big couple of days coming up.” Dream said with a comfortable smile.</p><p>“Being locked in a room isn’t exactly what I would consider a big day but whatever floats your boat I guess,” Tommy said as he climbed into the bed. Techno was too focused to even realize though. They had a lot of thinking to do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Technoblade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the voices scream for blood</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Technoblade was able to figure the comm out and sent messages to Phil. All of L’manberg was coming to save them, the Pit had no chance of surviving this. Phil told Techno he would be there in the next 24 hours, for he had to get supplies for everyone coming to help. If there is one thing that Technoblade hates it is being stuck somewhere, being held prisoner makes it a whole lot worse. His voices have been screaming for blood and he is getting annoyed knowing he can’t attack anyone. All he can do is wait for fo help to arrive, usually, he is the help so it’s different this time. Techno knows that Tommy is very anxious and he can’t believe he didn’t know that Tommy had to go through this. No wonder he had such a potty mouth and had a super aggressive attitude. He was put into situations where he had to be like that. He will never get mad at Tommy for being a little shit again, that’s for sure. He misses Phil, which is weird because he has never really missed anyone. He hopes to see Phil soon and get him and Tommy out of this mess. He is still a bit confused why Dream is here helping out, but that’s fine. He knew Dream and Tommy got close after Dream was done being power-hungry. Tommy has been sleeping a lot but Techno can’t blame him, there isn’t much you can do in this room other than talk. He knows Dream hasn’t been sleeping much because he doesn’t want anyone to snatch Tommy while he is sleeping, which makes sense but Dream won’t have all the energy to fight when the time comes. He hopes Dream will figure it out soon. Dream looks exhausted, maybe he should tell him to sleep.</p><p>“Dream, go sleep next to Tommy. He is very clingy and will cuddle right into you. Then you don’t have to worry about anyone taking him without you knowing. I know this is hard but we have to work around it. I will be up for a while so I will keep watch.”</p><p>“Are you sure Techno? I can stay up for longer and you can sleep, I don’t mind.”</p><p>“No, go sleep”</p><p>“Fine, goodnight Technoblade.”</p><p>“Goodnight Dream.”</p><p>Techno was glad that Dream finally went to sleep. As expected, Tommy cuddled right into Dream right when Dream layed down. The poor kid needed people and looks like he didn’t get the right kind of people in this Pit. He is still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Tommy spent some life in this shithole. It shocked him that Tommy isn’t traumatized for life. Tommy probably had some trauma, but he handled it super well. Or he didn’t handle it at all and nobody can see past the mask. Techno needs to sleep, he is overthinking, and when he overthinks the voices scream louder. After a bit, he falls into a semi-peaceful sleep but that is good enough for now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dreams pov of things</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream was frustrated. He was frustrated that he was locked up. He was frustrated he couldn’t stop them from taking Tommy away. He was frustrated he was tired and probably needed to sleep soon. He was frustrated Tommy used to live like this. He was just straight up frustrated. He was really glad that Tommy was able to sleep, though. The kid has been through a lot and deserves it. He doesn’t think Tommy fully believes he will get out of this horrible place but Dream will make sure he does. No kid should have to fight for their life in front of a whole audience. Especially by force, it is just horrible. Tommy never even got a childhood it seems like, it would explain why he was sometimes childish and other times very strong, poor kid. Dream had so much on his mind that it was driving him crazy. He was mostly exhausted though. He was too scared someone will just take Tommy away. Techno pulls Dream out of his thoughts though.</p><p>“Dream, go sleep next to Tommy. He is very clingy and will cuddle right into you. Then you don’t have to worry about anyone taking him without you knowing. I know this is hard but we have to work around it. I will be up for a while so I will keep watch.”</p><p>“Are you sure Techno, I can stay up for longer and you can sleep, I don’t mind.”</p><p>“No, go sleep”</p><p>“Fine, goodnight Technoblade.”</p><p>“Goodnight Dream.”</p><p>Dream got in right next to Tommy and as expected, Tommy clung right onto him. He felt so bad for the kid he really did. It must have been hard. He did get some sleep so he was ready for what the next day would bring.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What has been going on back home</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guess who is backkkk. I literally feel so bad that I couldn't update. I have been stuck at the hospital for the past 2 weeks. Basically, I have something called heterotaxy syndrome which means my organs are in different places in my body. The reason I was at the hospital for so long was so that could see if me being extremely sick had anything to do with my weird syndrome thingy. Anyway, I am back home and feeling a lot better so I will start updating again. I know this chapter is short but I wanted to get something out. </p><p>Oh and thank you to the person who made that fic inspired by this one! I loved it and the writing was on point.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back at home, people were stressed. Many people didn’t sleep much being extremely worried for Tommy. They hope to see Dream and Techno return soon with Tommy. Tubbo wasn’t taking it well at all. He wasn’t eating much nor sleeping much, it was so stressful for him to not be around Tommy. Niki has been trying to keep him company but she has been struggling also. It was another gloomy morning. No Tommy to scream and wake everyone up. No Tommy laughing. No Tommy anything. That was until Phil made an announcement.</p><p>Everyone! Come to the community house immediately! I have some very important and urgent news, regarding Tommy.</p><p>Right when everyone saw that they got to the community house as quick as they could to only be greeted with what you would call, a very angry father. Once everyone was settled Phil began speaking.</p><p>“Thank you everyone for meeting here. I got a message from Techno on some random person’s comm that said they were caught. Don’t worry none of them are hurt, but they need some help. I know I can’t just barge in there by myself, that’s a suicide mission, but I was hoping maybe you all can help?”</p><p>Everyone started nodding and shouting yes. Phil was glad, he needed all the help he could get to save his sons and Dream of course. </p><p>“Thank you! Everyone go get prepared. These people are very powerful, you need to have your best gear. If we lose, we might not see everyone again, so please be ready for anything.”</p><p>Everyone was nodding and running off to get prepared. They all knew they would be leaving soon. Well, everyone but Tubbo. Phil went up to go speak to Tubbo who hadn’t run off like the others.</p><p>“Hey Tubbo, what’s wrong?”</p><p>“Oh- Hey Phil! Nothing, I am just nervous that’s all.”</p><p> “That is understandable, I am nervous also but Techno said they were all okay which means they are all okay. Now go get prepared, I know you would love to show off to Tommy that you can fight just as good as he can.”</p><p>Tubbo giggled at that. “Okay Phil, talk to you soon. It is time we are the heroes of the server for once.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. frustrated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay but like the sadist animation was literally so cool</p><p>anyone else see how the 4/4 sbi had braids in their hair???</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wake up Tommy.” Dream said as he started to shake the boy awake.</p><p>“Huh, what?” Tommy said as he rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes. </p><p>“Footsteps coming up here thought you might want to be awake just in case it had to do with you.” Dream said as he let Tommy get used to the light in the room. Tommy nodded at that and stared at the door waiting for someone to show up. The door opened and there stood the leader. That made everyone glare.</p><p>“Aw, come on now! Why the sad looks! You should be happy to get a visitor as cool as me. Aside from that, I just wanted to check-in. How has your stay been?” The leader said making a big entrance as always.</p><p>“It would be going great if we weren’t locked in here,” Techno said with a growl. The leader just shrugged.</p><p>“Well, I would let you guys roam free if you weren’t my prisoners, I can tell you aren’t used to being held captive. Tommy, don’t forget that your fight is in a couple of days. Make sure you are well-rested for it. If you do happen to die, your brother here and whoever this guy is will be dying with you! Fun isn’t it! Now I go this to do so I will leave you all to it. Have fun!” The leader said as he walked out of the room with the door locking behind him. Tommy groaned and laid back down.</p><p>“Don’t listen to him Toms, go back to sleep we will be here when you wake up,” Techno said with a calm voice. Tommy nodded and went back to sleep pretty quick.</p><p>“They better hurry and come rescue us, I hate being stuck in here and we can’t have Tommy fight.” Dream said as he rubbed his temples. </p><p>“I am sure they are on their way now, I would ask Phil but I think it is better if we keep messages limited, just in case,” Techno said with a sigh. He was done being stuck also. They all were ready to get out.</p><p>While the three were stuck, people were beginning their journey to save them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. NOT A CHAPTER</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey so I went off anon and I just transferred this story onto this account because I was writing it on my other one and wanted to split off my reading fanfic account and writing one so hello!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. The End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>end?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I lost all motivation with this story but didn't want to never have an ending so here is a short ending. I might continue it someday and rewrite the ending at least but probably not. Thank you for all the kudos! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was time. L’manberg was here and ready to save their friends. Phil sent the message to Techno. It was time to attack.</p><p>In a couple of hours, Tommy would be going off to his fight. Well, that was until he heard many explosions.</p><p>“Techno, what was that?” Tommy asked. Techno started laughing.</p><p>“That would be L’manberg, Tommy. They are here to save us.”</p><p>Tommy began smiling. If anyone could save him from this hell it would be his friends. His smile was faltered when he heard the doors opening.</p><p>“LISTEN UP! PEOPLE ARE ATTACKING THIS BASE SO YOU ARE COMING WITH US TOMMY DON’T YOU DARE BE ANNOYING RIGHT NOW GET UP AND LET’S GO!” The leader screamed as he stormed into Tommy’s room. </p><p>“That will not be happening, actually.” Dream said as he got up to stand in front of Tommy.</p><p>“YES, IT WILL! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY NOW!” The leader screamed as he started pushing Dream who still wouldn’t move.</p><p>“Hello there! I see you are keeping my sons prisoner. You know I don’t take well to that.” A voice said from behind them.</p><p>“Philza!” Tommy smiled. Techno’s voices were going off right now. Now that Philza was here he had the power to murder this man who dared keep his brother to himself. </p><p>“Hello Philza, the voices demand blood. May I do the honors?” Techno asked with a dark chuckle.</p><p>“Of course! Dream you can help him!” Philza said with his eyes filled with anger. Dream smiled at that. Tommy was smiling big as he saw the leader have fear in his eyes. The leader called for his guards but nobody messes with the Angel of Death. Phil put his hands over Tommy’s eyes so he didn’t have to watch what Dream and Techno were doing to the leader. He heard his screams though. All the pain the leader felt then was deserved, Tommy thinks he deserves more pain for everything he has done. Phil hugged him tightly as he cried out of relief.</p><p>Techno and Dream joined the hug comforting Tommy. Tommy was so happy that he had his family with him. What would he do without them?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. A/N</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>thank you for all the kudos &lt;3</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first story I have ever written and I am feeling pretty excited about it. I have read some incredible stories mostly around Tommyinnit who happens to be my favorite streamer/YouTuber at the moment. Please let me know in the comments if I need to change any tags, they will be changing as the story goes on but I am still new and don't know exactly how it all works so any help would be great! Hope you enjoy it! Make sure to check out this story --&gt; </p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677894/chapters/67732991</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30388971">#2309</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonfirefly/pseuds/Bonfirefly">Bonfirefly</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>